Certain embodiments relate to disposable articles for hygiene applications, for example articles that comprise elastic waistpanels that stretch in the machine direction (MD). Other embodiments relate to multi-layered webs that form waistpanels and processes for manufacturing the multi-layered webs.
Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants or incontinence garments exist that are configured to provide a close, comfortable fit about the wearer and contain body exudates while maintaining skin health. Many conventional absorbent articles employ elastic materials in the waist section of the article in order to secure the article around a wearer. Absorbent articles may also employ various elastic configurations, such as waist elastics, leg elastics, elasticized liners, and elasticized outer covers. Fasteners and elastic components have been employed to help produce and maintain the fit of the articles about the body contours of the wearer as well as provide containment and comfort.
Skin health is promoted by reducing the humidity of the air that trapped between the absorbent article and the skin of the wearer. In an attempt to reduce the humidity level within such absorbent articles, breathable polymer films have been employed as outer covers for such absorbent articles. The breathable films are typically constructed with pores to provide desired levels of liquid impermeability and air permeability. Other absorbent article designs have been proposed to provide breathable regions in the form of breathable panels or perforated regions in otherwise vapor-impermeable outer covers to help ventilate the articles.
The elastic materials used in absorbent articles may be laminated to one or more soft webs in order to further improve the appearance and comfort of the article. In particular, non-woven fiber webs have found extensive use in this area, as they have a soft feel and exhibit porosity values that are compatible with the breathability requirements of the application.
However, there remains a need for soft materials that are elastic in only certain specific regions of the waist area of an article, but inelastic in other regions, yet can be manufactured economically.